Angels for Sale
by Aringofsalt
Summary: AU Where children get angels for presents. These angels help through adolescent hood, then leave when the child turns 18. Dean gets a angel for his 6th Christmas and they become inseparable. Through the years, Dean and Castiel become best friends. But do they become something more?


**6 years down**

Dean couldn't wait till Christmas.

It's just one of those feelings when you're little. Waiting for that Christmas morning, waiting for coming down the stairs to see all the presents under the tree. The spark of electricity that runs through you as you open a gift. Christmas was always Dean's favorite.

It was only a couple of days left till he didn't have to wait anymore.

"Dean?" Dean's little brother Sam asked.

Dean looked down from where he was watching the snow blanket itself on the ground. "Yes Sammy?"

"Is Santa coming tonight?"

Dean laughed and kneeled in front of his brother. "No not yet, but soon don't worry. He'll get you all kinds of presents!" Dean smiled.

Sam smiled and hugged Dean. Dean picked up his brother and carried him over to the couch. Dean's father, John had put in the movie, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (Sam's favorite).

Sam smiled and snuggled up close to his brother.

By the end of the movie both Dean and Sam were asleep. John picked them up, still asleep, and carried them to their room. He put Sam in the bottom bunk, and Dean on the top. He kissed the top of their heads and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Sam! Sam! Wake up! It's finally Christmas!" Dean bounced on Sam's bed.

Sam woke up "You're loud Dean"

Dean rolled his eyes "Come on!" He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out of bed.

Dean practically dragged Sam downstairs. When they saw the tree they both gasped. There were presents everywhere. They ran to the tree. Meanwhile Dean calling for their dad "Dad! Wakey wakey! It's Christmas!"

John walked out of his room with a grin on his face seeing his kids like this make him happy. "Okay you can start unwrapping them" he laughed.

Sam and Dean went crazy with these presents, it was quite humorous. Sam got a bunch of toys, and so did Dean.

But Dean had left his biggest present for last. He always liked a big finale.

Sam was watching his brother in awe. Dean took the bow off the top. And then he took the top off. His breath was taken away.

Inside was an angel. His very own angel. The angel inside looked up at Dean with wide crystal blue eyes. Dean couldn't help but smile. He looked at his Dad "Thank you!"

He turned back to the angel who still was starring. Cute little angel wings looking like they were glued to his back. There was a name tag around his neck. Dean read it aloud "Castiel". Castiel blinked and a soft smile appeared on his lips. Dean smiled and gave his angel a great big hug. John smiled and so did Sam.

Dean pulled him out of the box and pulled him on the couch with him. Dean wouldn't let go.

Sam still with a smile on his face moved towards the couch and sat next to his father. John turned 'The Polar Express' on. Castiel held onto Dean not letting go either.

Dean always wanted an angel since he was five. But John didn't think he was old or mature enough to have one yet. Angels were for children 5 and up, they were meant to be the best friend for a child. They were there to make sure the children stayed on the good and innocent path.

Dean never wanted to let go.

**7 Years Down**

"Dean?"

Dean blinked and looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Cas, what's the matter?"

Cas looked into Dean's eyes. "I had a nightmare."

Dean smiled and laid a hand on Castiel's face.

"Do you want to talk about it, Cassie?"

Cas shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders.

Dean could feel Cas' heartbeat, and it was fast as lighting hitting the ground.

Dean pulled back and starred into Cas' face "Cassie, it was all just a dream"

"But it felt so real. Yo- you died. You died Dean. I watched you die." Cas had tears falling down his cheeks.

Dean reassured him "Cas, I'm right here. It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm not 'gonna leave you."

"But it was my fault. I left you somewhere alone and you-" Cas didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Cas, it was a dream. I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side. Ever. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart" Dean smiled and Cas just melted into the look.

Cas and Dean slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Arms and legs tangled with each other.

**10 years down**

"Happy Birthday Dean" Castiel told him when they awoke.

Dean smiled "Thanks Cas. Another year down" Dean got down from the top of his bunk bed by jumping off the side. Cas climbed down the ladder instead.

Dean stretched "Finally in the double digits"

Cas rolled his eyes and stretched out his wings that are twice the size as they used to be. "Who all are invited Dean?"

"Uh…Benny, Ash, Jo, Meg, Chuck, Andy, Sammy, and then you."

"Oh" Cas avoided eye contact.

"What?" Dean asked seeing the weird way Cas is acting.

"Nothing"

Dean laughs "Yeah sure it is" He walked up to Cas and stood in front of him. "Come on, it'll make you feel better"

Cas gave in and jumped on Dean's back. He wrapped his legs around.

Even though Castiel was Dean's angel, Dean felt like he always had to make sure Cas was happy. He hated seeing the way his wings drooped when he was sad.

Dean held onto Cas and walked downstairs like he does every morning. John was already at work, but there was a cupcake waiting for Dean. A note next to it that read 'Happy Birthday Dean, I'll give your present to you at the party ~Love, Dad'

Cas read it over Dean's shoulder. He was nervous about the party. It was going to be the first time Dean's friends were going to find out about Cas, and Cas wasn't yet ready.

"Cas?"

Cas shook the thoughts "Yes?"

"Icing is so delicious"

Cas laughed "You think everything is delicious"

Dean nodded "Yeah that's true. Hey where's my geek of a brother?"

Cas looked around and pointed at the sofa. Dean nodded and let Cas get down. They both cornered the couch where Sam was sleeping and jumped. Sam awoke with a gasp, and Dean busted out laughing while Cas was trying to hide a smile.

"Not funny Dean! I know it's your Birthday and all but no need to be rude."

Dean just kept laughing.

Sam looked over at Cas "I feel so bad for you" He then ran upstairs and shut the door of his room.

Dean calmed down and wiped some fake tears from his face.

He smiled and pulled Cas on the couch with him.

"You'll do fine." Dean said, his eyes not moving away from the TV.

Cas rolled his eyes. "And stop doing that" Dean said.

Cas turned to Dean "Where do you think I learned it from?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas laughed, Dean was the only one to make him laugh.

Dean held him tighter.

Physical contact like this with a human and its angel wasn't weird at all. You are usually really close with your angel, physically and emotionally. Dean loved Cas just as Cas loved Dean. It wasn't weird in this society.

Unless you kissed.

Kissing was something more private. It was in the romantic category, which you were not supposed to be in with your angel.

But you know its Cas and Dean. They don't care out about rules. They rarely kissed on the lips, only if Dean just needed someone because of a long bad day. But they usually stuck to kisses on the cheek or forehead.

Like right now Dean felt like giving a kiss to Cas. But he didn't. It was too dangerous to kiss downstairs. So instead he just ran his fingers through Cas' wings.

Cas hummed and leaned into the touch. It was these times that Cas really loved Dean. Even though Cas was supposed to be watching over Dean, it always felt like Dean was watching over him.

* * *

Cas walked upstairs to get something.

Meanwhile the party was still going on. They had all their food in front of them, Dean smiled. But it quickly faded when an unwanted subject was brought up.

"So that's Cas, huh?" Benny said.

Dean nodded.

"You know, I was expecting Cas to be a girl. Boy angels are with girls. Girl angels with boys. Just a little strange" Jo said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh-well like I got him for Christmas one year, that never really crossed my mind."

"He's kinda awkward though" Meg chimed in.

"He also seems to like those weird sweaters" Andy said.

They laughed in agreement.

Cas of course heard from at the top of the stairs. He didn't know he was such a burden to Dean. He backed up and went straight to his and Dean's room. He shut and locked the door. He fell to the floor with his back against the door. He wrapped his wings around his knees.

Castiel had never had any other human interaction except for Dean, Sam, and John. He didn't know how or what to do.

Dean had taken himself away from the party to find Cas. He was gone too long for Dean's liking. He saw that his door was closed _That's weird_ He went over to it and turned the knob but it wouldn't turn. _It's locked _

"Cas?" He whispered. "Come on, open up" He said quietly

Cas reached up and unlocked the door. He didn't leave the floor but he scooted away from the door.

Dean turned the knob and walked in slowly. He closed the door behind him. When he did, it revealed Cas. _Oh Cas_

Dean kneeled in front of Cas and took his hands away from his face revealing tears. "Cas?"

Cas didn't look up. He just kept whispering "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

Dean hated this. He looked back at the clock on his bed side table which read 5:36. He turned back to Cas "Cas I'll be back at 6 okay, you go get into bed and I'll be there after they leave. Okay?"

Cas nodded reluctantly. Dean pulled Cas up and nodded towards their bunk bed. He kissed Cas on the forehead then closed the door behind him. He went downstairs and continued with the party.

Once his friends all left, he walked upstairs. He said thanks to Sam and his Dad then went into his room. He locked it behind him.

He walked up his bunk bed and could see Cas' wings covering Cas. He walked up the ladder and lay next to Cas.

"Cas?"

Cas didn't reply.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean cupped Cas' face.

Cas still didn't reply but wrapped his wings around Dean and him. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas. Cas leaned into Dean.

Then he finally said "I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you"

Dean pulled Cas back to look into his eyes. "You are not a burden, don't ever think that. Ever. You know I love you"

Cas smiled a little "I love you too Dean"

Dean held Cas tighter. "You're my best friend, don't ever think you don't mean the world to me"

Cas nodded.

Dean leaned in and kissed him. Cas didn't pull away, but when they did he looked at Dean with confusion.

"You needed it" was all Dean said.

Cas smiled and laid against Dean for the rest of the night.


End file.
